And you Cried Y tu lloraste
by pipita26
Summary: Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que lo disfruten,por favor dejen reviews y ayudenmen a mejorar : Saludos
1. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: And you Cried (Traducción: Y tú lloraste)

Sora estaba impaciente, no podía dejar de dar vueltas por el living, estaba muy bien arreglada, se había delineado los ojos y se había puesto una ropita sencilla pero provocadora, vestía un suéter color rosa pálido, con un jean ajustado y un pequeño pañuelo rosa al cuello.

Sora: ¿Por qué se demora tanto? Seguramente no vendrá, debe ser por eso..¡Qué ilusa fui! Momento Sora, no desesperes, no desesperes, él va a venir...él va a venir… Yo creo...que (mirando el reloj) él no va a venir..

La chica cerró sus ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, el reloj marcaba las 10 en punto, Matt vivía algo retirado de su casa, pero NO A 45 MINUTOS! En ese momento sonó el celular de Sora, era un mensaje de Matt.

"_Linda llego en 5 min., tuve problemas con el auto" _

Sora: Qué alivio, pensé que no vendría, iré a preparar lo que me hace falta..

Al cabo de 5 minutos, el portero sonó y Sora atendió..

Sora: Hola…Matt

Matt: Hola Sora, discúlpame que haya llega tarde pero tuve un inconveniente con el auto y no quise preocuparte por eso te escribí. Lo lamento en serio. ¿Todavía hay tiempo para que desayunemos juntos?

Sora: Claro que sí, siempre hay tiempo para todo.

Matt: Gracias… Emm Sora ¿estuviste llorando, verdad?

Sora: No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Matt: Porque tienes rojo debajo de los ojos, además tienes los ojitos brillantes, se nota.. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Sora: No claro que no debe ser alergia solamente… Ya sabes el polvo primaveral y el polen de las flores.

Matt: ¡Pero si hay una tormenta que parte la Tierra! ¿Cómo puede el polvo dañarte? Si la lluvia aplaca todo.

Sora: Hace vario días que vengo así, tu no te hagas drama. ¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí mojándote? Entra.

Matt: Si. Permiso… ¿Estás sola?

Sora: (algo sonrojada) Si… Mamá se fue a una reunión con sus amigas y volverá tarde… Al menos eso me dijo.

Matt: Genial, vamos a poder pasar el día los dos juntos…Solos… Sólo vos y yo…

Sora: (miro algo ruborizada al rubio) Si, vamos a estar solos….vos y yo.

Matt, tomó consciencia de lo que había dicho, estarían SOLOS, completamente solos, sin que nadie los molestara, podría confesarse ante ella. Pero ahí estaba el drama de Matt… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?¿De qué manera se lo diría, sin alterar la amistad con Sora?

COMEDOR DE SORA.

Matt: ¿cómo se lo digo? (murmuraba en voz baja)

Sora: ¿A quién le dirás que?

Matt: ¿De que?

Sora: Matt, no estabas escuchándome? ¡Que malo eres!

Matt: Si es solo que estaba pensando en algo que debo decir y no sé como hacerlo…

Sora: ¿Qué cosa es? Si quieres puedo ayudarte…

Matt: ¡Sería grandioso Sora! Mira es así, hay una chica, que me gusta mucho, me encanta y la amo y quiero declararme…Pero…

Sora: ¿Pero? …

Matt: No sé como decírselo…

Sora: Tienes que ir de frente y sin miedo… ¿Se puede saber quién es?

Matt: (sonrojado) Si, se llama Ai… Es del colegio…

Sora: (sorprendida) Aahh, no la…conozco…No sabía que estabas enamorado de ella..

Matt (susurró) Yo tampoco lo sabía…

Matt: ¿Qué dices que haga, se lo digo?

Sora: (con un nudo en la garganta): Emm si yo creo que ella debería saberlo… No es lindo que una persona oculte sus sentimientos…Y mucho menos evitarlos…

Matt: Tienes razón… Sora…yo……..

Sora: Ya vengo, iré al baño a arreglarme un poco, así me acompañas al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para mamá.

Matt: Si….Claro……

Sora, en el baño lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras se miraba en el espejo como sus ojos rojizos brillaban de dolor y amargura…

Sora:_ Todo esto fue tan inútil sólo quede en ridículo, ¿cómo puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta¿ Siempre supuse que Matt no era para mí, que caradurez encima la mía de invitarlo a desayunar sólo para que él esté conmigo…Soy una egoísta, jamás debí invitarlo y me estaría ahorrando este tiempo de estar llorando por él…Que voy a hacer, Dios mío ayúdame… ¿Qué hago? _

Sora no se había percatado que Matt estaba apoyado de espalda en la puerta del baño, había escuchado hasta la última palabra. Matt se sintió culpable, había hecho justamente lo que quería evitar… Lastimar a su amada, a la persona que hasta en sueños añoraba y ahora veía como aquella frágil flor, como él la denominaba, se deshojaba lentamente en un llanto de dolor y amargura. Unas finas lágrimas asomaban por los azules ojos de Matt, estaba totalmente arrepentido, desesperado, y sumamente destrozado.

Matt: _¿Qué hice, por qué no le dije la verdad desde un principio? Si yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, y sin embargo lo hice… ¿Qué clase de mounstro soy? Seguramente de los peores…Y ahora que hago para remediarlo…Si ya metí la pata, hasta metí a una persona que ni siquiera existe para mí, que atolondrado soy, jamás debí tocar el tema, o si lo hice tendría que haberle dicho la verdad. Nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar…¡Qué castigo!_

Matt se fue corriendo hasta el comedor, para que Sora no notara su presencia… Cuando Sora lo miró fijo a los ojos, se percató de que él había estado llorando, por otro lado Matt se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. Sólo que ninguno se animaba a hablarse… El silencio reinó durante varios minutos… Sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos… Se sentían muy seguros cada uno aferrado a la mirada del otro…

Sora: ¿Por qué llorabas?

Matt: No es nada, sólo me entró una basurita al ojo.

Sora: No quieras tomarme por tonta, te conozco más de lo que tu piensas.

Matt: Lo sé, eso es lo que amo de ti.

Sora: ¿Eso es lo que amas de mi?

Matt: Si, que siempre te preocupas por lo demás antes que por ti misma…

Sora: No puedo evitarlo, nace de mí. Yo soy así…

Matt: Lo sé, y me encanta.

Ambos sonrieron débilmente y se unieron en un tierno abrazo, que parecía interminable…Lleno de amor, amistad y sinceridad. Sentimientos llenos de pureza.


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: I can feel your shame (Traducción: Puedo Sentir tu Rubor)**

Aquel abrazo no acaba más, ambos se sentían protegido el uno por el otro, fue tan cálido que ninguno soportó el deseo de llorar, estaban disfrutando aquel abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo sufrían, ya que en ellos el sentimiento era más que el correcto, pero ninguno tenía el coraje como para decirlo. Y mucho menos a aquella persona que estaba en sus brazos.

Sora: Matt…….

Matt: ¿Qué pasa?

Sora: Aún debo ir al supermercado, ¿me acompañarás?

Matt: Claro que si, subamos al auto…. Linda…gracias por el abrazo.. lo necesita (algo sonrojado)

Sora: Yo también necesitaba uno… Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Matt: Para eso estoy nena

La lluvia había cedido y ambos subieron al auto de Matt, nuevamente, el silencio reino entre ellos, Matt miraba fijo la ruta, mientras el sol que asomaba iluminaba sus azules ojos, Sora traía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, en sus ojos podía reflejarse las nubes que de a poco desaparecían. Entonces decidieron romper el hielo…

Matt: ¿Sora que vas a comprar en el súper?

Sora: Algunas cosas, para el almuerzo de hoy, aunque no tengo mucho apetito…

Matt: Yo hace mucho que no como algo casero, no tengo casi tiempo de cocinarme y mi padre mucho menos, siempre está ocupado.

Sora: Generalmente yo almuerzo sola o a veces ni siquiera lo hago, me resulta tedioso tener que cocinarme y totalmente aburrido comer sola.

Matt: Claro me pasa lo mismo…

Sora: ¿Por qué no te quedas y almuerzas conmigo? Podrías ayudarme a elegir algo para que comamos y yo cocino.

Matt: (sonrío) Sería grandioso, seguramente cocinas muy rico…

Sora: Ja sólo tu puedes decir eso, ya que a mi me da lo mismo, eres tu el critico hoy

Ante tal comentario Sora se torno ruborizada, estaba totalmente avergonzada ante tales comentarios del muchacho… Que por momentos la intimidaban, pero le encantaban, ella adoraba pasar tiempo con él, en ciertas ocasiones las fans de Matt se tiraban arriba de él, lo que producía, pequeñas "escenas de celos" por parte de Sora, lo cual a Matt le encantaba.

Sora: ¡¡¡¡Gata degenerada, no te atrevas a volver casi le arrancas la camisa al pobre Matt!!!!

Matt: Jajaja, era una linda gata

Sora: ¿Qué?

Matt: Nada, nada, nada.

Sora: ¿Qué fue lo que mis oídos escucharon?

Matt: No dije nada, en serio…

Sora: ¡Ohh sii, yo sé que dijiste que esa gata era linda!

Matt: ¿Y por qué te molesta? (en tono picarón)

Sora: (ruborizada) No me molesta para nada…

Matt: Si claro, y la escena de celos que acabo de presenciar nunca pasó. ¿Verdad?

Sora: … (Ruborizada más aún)

Matt: JA! Lo sabía, te molesta lero lero jajaja .

Sora: (sonrojada y enojada) No le veo lo gracioso .

Matt: Vamos Sora, admite que te molestan… ¿Por qué te molestan?

Sora: Porque no podemos hacer nada, caminamos 2 metros y tenemos chorrocientasmil personas que nos rodean, para que les firme un miserable papel!

Ante tal comentario, Matt se tornó serio, el pensaba que Sora actuaba del tal manera por celos por las chicas que lo perseguían, estaba en lo cierto, pero Sora había dicho aquella mentira sólo para salvar su propio pellejo, estaba totalmente desconcertado ante la respuesta de "su pequeña Flor"

Luego de buscar lo necesario, Sora y Matt fueron a la caja a pagar lo que habían comprado.

Sora: ¿ Sucede algo ?

Matt: No… nada.

Sora: ¿ Entonces por qué estás tan callado ? Me asusta que estés así .

Matt: No es nada, solo pienso una letra para mi nueva canción, es todo…

Cajera: Niña, son $34,50. ¿Algo más?

Sora: No señora, gracias. Matt ya vámonos.

Matt: Si.

Matt manejó nuevamente hasta casa de Sora, ya era pasado el mediodía llegaron a la casa de Sora y luego comenzó a cocinar..

Sora: _Que tonta soy, se suponía que… No debía darse cuenta pero con lo de hoy… Ay no sé que voy a hacer, necesito decirle, pero…¿cómo hago?, si lo hago tengo que hacerlo rápido y concreto, nono porque entonces no va a poder responder… Ay Dioos!!_

Matt: ¿Qué te pasó?

Sora: Emm nada, me corté el dedo… Auch

Matt: ¿Qué?.. Ohh mirá, debes tener más cuidado, unas manitos tan frágiles y

delicadas como las tuyas no pueden dañarse…

Sora (sonrojada): Gracias Matt… Bien ¿me ayudarías a poner la mesa por favor? La comida sale en un minutito,

Matt: Si, obvio… ¿Segura que estás bien?

Sora: Si Matt, lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparte…

Pasado el hecho, Sora y Matt se sentaron a comer, se divirtieron mucho y Matt no podía dejar de alabar la comida que Sora había cocinado para él, estaba sencillamente deliciosa, le encantaba… Con cada palabra que el joven rubio decía era motivo para que Sora se sonrojara, y hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Habían pasado un maravilloso día.

Matt: Estuvo delicioso Sora, me encanta… Amo como cocinas.

Sora: Tú amas todo lo que yo hago…

Matt: No puedo evitarlo, jamás había comido algo tan rico, se sentía especial…

Sora: Ja, eres gracioso…

Matt: Sora..Jamás me había percato de lo hermosos que son tus ojos…

Sora: (sonrojada) Ay Matt pero que dices..

Matt: Y esos labios, son tan…tan bellos, se ven tan deliciosos… (Matt jugaba con sus dedos sobre los labios de Sora)

Matt: Sos tan hermosa…

Sora (sonrojada): Matt, ¿que estás haciendo?…

Matt: Sólo me dejo llevar por el momento…

Matt comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Sora, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas que ardían del rubor, se miraban directamente a los ojos, en ellos cada uno podía verse reflejado…Matt tomó a Sora por la cintura y comenzó por besarle el cuello… Sora sólo se dejaba llevar, sentía un escalofrío que recorría su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no tenía miedo, al contrario estaba segura de lo que hacía… En ese momento, el muchacho susurró algo en su oído.

Matt: Te amo mucho linda…

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Estaba muy feliz, tanto que sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar y de repente se llenaron de lágrimas, de felicidad, estaba FELIZ.

Sora: Yo también te amo mucho Matt…

Ambos estaban en una posición cómoda, estaban abrazados, podían sentir su respiración, y latir su corazón, era un momento crucial para ellos…Estaban felices… Pero….

Tai: Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tai: ¡¿Puedo pasar?! ¡¡¡Tengo noticias que darte!!!

Sora: ¡Ayy maldición!

Matt: Tai es tan inoportuno siempre. ¡Odio que haga eso!

Tai: ¡Soraaaa! ¿Estás ahí? ¡¡¡Esto es urgente, hay problemas con Mimi!!!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos…Y salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba con Mimi, estaban súper agitados y desesperados que ni siquiera podían hablar con Tai….


End file.
